


Fall from Grace

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twisted and depraved story of Lord Celeborn's revenge against Galadriels child Ireth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys i've never written fanfic before but recently wrote this for my RP account. Wanted to share with you guys. This story is in three parts i am currently writing part 2. Will upload here when finished. I only write from mobile only so forgive any grammar or spellling mistakes. More stories about Ireth will be posted in due course. Reviews welcomed. Enjoy. <3

Hope is being able to see there is light, despite all of darkness.

Looking back she could always pinpoint the exact moment in time where she first noticed Lord Celeborns dark and lingering eyes upon her, filled with distaste and rage there was something else hidden in amongst the anger, but never before had she understood what and why. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that she was the shameful byproduct of an affair, The Lady Galadriel had strayed but once and the reminder of such a betrayal was only made worse when she showed signs of pregnancy, Celeborn had been enraged. 

Devastated and heartbroken the knowledge that the woman he had spent hundreds of years with had laid with another man was too much for the normally mild mannered elf and he fled Caras Galadhon, for seven agonizing months Galadriel was left unaware of what remained of her sacred vows with Celeborn. Scared at the prospect of another child one not concieved with her love she was at her lowest ebb when finally he returned, the nights had grown bitter with the oncoming winter and light was lost in the Goldenwood, save for the twinkling lights from the Mallorns that rose high and proud towards the heavens. Galadriel having been showing signs of fatigue for months had been advised to rest and keep warm and so she heeded her healers will and remained locked away in the home she shared with her love, the months had been long and straining to her not only because of the pregnancy but Celeborns absence, she was heartbroken herself for she loved him like she loved no other.

But when he returned she sensed instantly that something had shifted within him, he was once so kind natured and loving.The warmth that she once felt radiating from him had been replaced with ice, they loved eachother and one mistake couldn't break a love that had seen many wars and heartbreaks over the ages, he would forgive her if she could agree to but one stipulation. Galadriel was overjoyed and relieved that her husband had returned more so that he was ready to forgive her, but then he dropped his ultimatum. When the child reached maturity by their standards she would be exiled from The Goldenwood. When the child was gone they would both be free of the burden that had very nearly destroyed their love. 

She had been completely shellshocked by his demands for it wasn't in their nature to be so cruel, with what had happened to Celebrian she had grown used to the idea that she would have a second chance with the new child but it wasn't to be so.Tired from carrying the child, heartbrokem at Celeborns absence and racked with guilt she agreed to his ultimatum. Ireth was born and Celeborn had no contact with the child, whilst he loved Galadriel and forgave her transgression he couldn't look at her bastard child and so his anger and hate towards Ireth raged on within him and try as he might he couldn't help it. The years passed by and Galadriel spent all her waking hours with Ireth versing her in the ways of their kind and preparing her for battle when she was outside the safety of the wood, guilt consumed her and it showed in her once pristine features, she was torn between her love for Celeborn and the daughter who was still so innocent and slowly it was killing her.

Galadriel too had noticed her husbands dark eyes lingering upon her daughter from afar, but she didn't notice when those looks changed from that of hate to those of curiosity and intrigue but Ireth had and it unsettled her greatly. She had been fourteen and bored of the rigorous training sessions put in place by her mother she decided upon rebelling and skipped the days teachings, straying further into the wood than she ever had before she was enrapured by the freedom the wood outside Caras Galadhon offered her, all her life she had followed a strict routine of learning her mothers art of foresight and sparring with the Marchwarden and his men. Galadriel had told her that it was to help her when she eventually decided to leave the Goldenwood; but they both knew that it wasn't a choice rather than a sanction placed upon her. It had been hours and having finally stopped near a babbling creek and settled down to simply enjoy herself and the time she had Ireth had fallen asleep and unbeknown to her, her failure to attend her lessons had been brough to Galadriels attention and a search party had been sent out. 

Having heard word of Ireths disappearence Lord Celeborn who had spent most of his time away from Caras Galadhon to avoid his wifes child, grew curious as to why the child had gone and for what reason. Instead of returning to the heart of the realm he set off in search of Ireth. She was like any other rebellious teenager, her mother was strict in her lessons and didn't allow her any freedom in those duties and her husband couldn't even bare to meet her eyes, to say that she felt like an outcast was and understatement. Whilst she knew her mother loved her she could see clearly in her eyes the burden and pain having Ireth around was causing her, she also knew that when she reached of age that she had no choice but to leave her home to ease some of that pain 'You have a purpose' was what her mother had said, but she was truly her mothers daughter for she was perceptive and she knew there was more to it than 'Fate.' She had fallen asleep and something had disturbed her peaceful slumber, stirring she sat up and instantly knew she would be in trouble, the sun having been high above her when she travelled out was now on it's final decent and streaks of dark blues and black had begun to creep across the sky. 

About to set off towards Caras Galadhon and almost definitely a lecture something stopped her in her tracks, she had been training with Haldir and his wardens for years and was well prepared to defend herself against any foe, pleased with her skill and progress the Marchwarden had gifted her with a dagger, small enough for her, deadly enough to kill. And it was that her fingers delicately brushed across as she stood as still as a statue, listening for any disturbance in the wood around her. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she waited for any sign of another but after a few minutes with nothing but a whisper against the leaves or the trickling water of the brook near by she was convinced that she was alone and so she started off towards home.What she hadn't known was that whilst she was sleeping another had happened upon her and chose to take a spot in the shadow of the trees to watch as she did so, when she awoke he instantly stilled. Haldir was their best soldier and he had been training the child every day for over eight years and so Celeborn knew she was skilled and if he dared move or even change his breathing then he could possibly alert her to his presence, he had wondered, whilst she slept. Why he hated her so much, he had never even spoken to the girl, his disdain came from how she was created and still the anger over Galadriels betrayal bubbled away inside until even he was unsure of what he felt towards Ireth, he had waited until she set off towards Caras Galadhon before he stepped out of the shadows and into the small clearing she had just been in.   
He could still smell the faint scent of sandalwood that she used in her hair and it only added fuel to the already raging fire within, it was then with his mind filled with hazy confusion that he knew he could stay around her no longer.As she returned to her mother he rode away from Galadriel and her child that filled his head and heart with unpleasant thoughts and feelings, little did he know that before he would return Ireth would flee her lonely and sad life in the Goldenwood and it would be over a century before he saw Ireth again. 

Only five years later she packed a bag and snuck away from the Goldenwood under the cover of darkness, leaving no note to her mother she would never to return to her home again.. 

It had been over one hundred and thirty years since she left her home in the dead of night to avoid the sadness that had burdered her mother for so long, it was rare that she ever ventured near her mothers realm her mind wandered to memories of a time where she and Galadriel had a normal loving mother daughter relationship and that was enough to keep her content. She had been in the service of Lord Elronds guard for many years and so she had been kept occupied for her years, skilled at fighting she became Captain and he work load intesified, still her mond travelled back and she began to wonder if she was stuck in the past and needed closure. She needed to see Galadriel. 

The decision to travel to Lothlorien wasn't taken lightly, for several years after the original thought she continued to build herself up with the courage to enter her old home, but everytime she talked herself out of it. Her excuse was she was busy, the Elves aswell as the rest of Middle Earth were continuously fighting off Saurons dark forces. His evil was spreading across the lands like a poison, destroying everything and leaving nothing but burning embers in it's wake.Then it had finally happened, she had been sent out to rendevous with an envoy from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond wished to set up a trade negotiation with King Thranduil and his realm for he could no longer ignore the darkness that had swept across the lands and it would seem Thranduil had been right all along and the Lord of Imladris thought it high time something was done about it. 

Travelling back from the Elven gate a thought crossed the forefront of her mind 'Galadriel' she tried to ignore the knawing inside the pit of her stomach, it had been over a hundred years and only brief glances of her mother had she seen, whenever the Lady of the wood came to Rivendell Ireth would make sure she was as far away from the realm as she could be. As though acting of their own accord her legs carried her away from the path that led home towards the Misty Mountains and South towards Lorien, she questioned herself for she had a duty to do and part of her order was not travelling near the Goldenwood or temptation. But still she couldn't help it. 

The night had long since claime the skies and a faint pink hue brightened the dark blues tinted only by dancing stars in the heavens above, had she stuck to her mission she would have been near the valley but her heart had finally won out and the desperation to see her mother had won, there would have been nothing that could convince her to change her mind for this time she was sure, sure that her decision was for the right reasons. 

Stopping at the edge of the realm she took a deep breath, she had no doubt that Haldir and his wardens would be patrolling the wood and having spent years underneath his guidence she had to be extra careful not to alert anyone of her presence for if the Lord and Lady of the wood found out there would be hell to pay, however she was not concerned with evading the wardens for she had been a Captain for many years and along the way she had picked up enough tricks to fool her old friends. 

Breaching the trees she easily blended into her surroundings and instantly the air around her grew silent almost as if the wood herself had held it's breath in anticipation for her arrival, her senses were fine tuned and on alert for anything that moved in any direction, with only the moon for light breaking through the canopy of the trees she smiled to herself at the memory that grew in her mind. She had been an Elfling, having only seen three Winters she was a curious little thing with bright blue eyes alight with wonder and intrigue at the magical world that surrounded her, Galadriel had taken her into the wood to show her the snow as it fell from the heavens and settled upon the world and left the wood with a white blanket upon it, for hours they had laughed and played. 

A branch snapping to her right she pressed herself up against the nearest tree, drawing her dagger from her belt she held her breath as she waited for any more movement, the minutes dragged by and only when she was sure she was alone did she move away from the large oak. Deciding she would be at a better advantage in the trees above she began to climb the tree she had just pushed away from, reaching the higher branches she felt far more reassured with the camouflage of the canopy and so onwards towards Caras Galadhon she moved, leaping silently from one tree to the next. 

Pretty soon she was on the outskirts of the city, the large Mallorns shielded most of Caras Galadhon from her sight but she knew it was there she could feel it in her heart, right below her was the place she once called home, the people she once called Kin. Unable to stop herself she descended the tree and once on the ground she melted into the surrounding darkness and made her way for the one place she knew she would get to see Galadriel, Galadriels mirror was set away from the rest of the city for it was a place of sanctity for her, the basin stood in a stone courtyard watched over by great statues of the Elves that had lived before them. 

Usually unguarded the blonde found herself surprised by the the presence of the armed guards surrounding the basin, lifting a brow the blonde dared to creep closer as descending the staircase was the one woman that had meant the world to Ireth, her golden locks could light even the darkest enviroments and her porcelain features were a beacon of hope to all who knew whom the Lady of the Wood was. She couldn't help to smile as for the first time in a long time she had seen Galadriel up close, inside she wanted to burst from her hiding spot and run into her mothers arms, but shifting only a little the Lady of Light stopped her descent and the guards below in the courtyard reacted to her and drawing their bows the began to move outward to search the wood. No doubt an order whispered into their minds from their Lady. 

Disappointment setting in Ireth pulled away away from the tree that shielded her and darted off into the wood before the guards could reach her position, tears rolling down her cheek she felt unfulfilled. She had gone to the Goldenwood seeking answers and closure and in fearing being caught she fled, knowing that her idea had been a foolish one at best, not realising that her life would change that night in the most catastrophic of ways. Evading the guards she raced through the wood uncaring of whom saw her for all she wanted was to return to Imladris and the safety it offered her, it was in her devastated state that she made her biggest mistake, eyes blurred with tears as big as diamonds she failed to notice that she had been spotted. 

Having already been made aware of the breach to his wood Lord Celeborn had gone into the trees to investigate after ordering a heavier guard contingent to watch Galadriel, on his way to meet the Marchwarden Haldir, Celeborn caught a scent he had not smelled in over a century and instantly recognising the faint sandalwood the Lord of the wood was taken back to a point in his existence where he had questioned his very nature, choosing to not meet up with the Marchwarden he followed the scent to it's source and sure enough racing out of the wood was Ireth.She had tried and failed to hold back her tears of frustration, she was an Elf Captain not some feeble human riddled with emotions so powerful that they could tear her apart at her very core, wiping her face she cast her gaze behind her to see if she was being followed whilst still racing out of the Goldenwood.

Turning back to face front she run straight into what felt like a brick wall, falling backwards with a slight gasp she landed painfully on her rear. Cursing silently in her natuve tongue she looked up to see what had almost knocked her into the next life and when she set her eyes upwards the colour drained from her face for standing before her with his arms folded and an imposing look of disdain upon his features stood Lord Celeborn, Ireth had never felt fear before in all of her years. 

Having faced some of Middle Earths deadliest monsters she had always stood strong and proud, but as the Lord of the Wood reached down and lifted her to her feet by the scruff of her robes her heart pounded wildly against her chest, once more she was taken back to the years she had spent in Lothlorien as a child, the burning look in his eyes made her blood run cold. Lifting her off of the ground he slammed her painfully against the trunk of a nearby oak almost knocking the wind out of her, his dark eyes boring into her own light and fearful ones she whimpered softly as releasing his grip on her robe he run his fingers down her cheek slowly and purposefully, he was going to kill her and there would be nothing she could do to stop him for even though she was armed her he had lived for thousands of years and was a skilled warrior himself.

Fear gripped her as he took a small step backwards and his lips curved into a malicious grin, looking around wildly for an escape route he laughed at her, the sound sent shivers racing down her spine and for a moment she almost forgot she had knees for her legs nearly gave under her weight. But as she slumped down the tree he moved forward in an eye watering blur and held her steady against the tree trunk, lowering her head she tried to control her breathing which had become erratic since being knocked off of her feet, a long smooth finger moved beneath her chin and lifted her face to his. For a moment she gazed back into his eyes completely held sway but there was no warmth eminating from them only hate and something she had become accustomed to, desire and lust.

Gripping her by her waist she lifed a brow as pulling her against him she tried to protest but his cold look stopped her dead in her tracks and stole the very words from her throat, she was confused by his actions she wondered why hadn't he drawn his weapon, why she was still alive and then her unasked questioned were answered with one word. 'Galadriel' 

"You know you are not allowed in this wood Ireth. You have known that since you could form coherant sentences. Tell me have you taken a bump to the head and forgotten your place, or have you simply no wish to live any longer? You knew what would happen if you were caught here" 

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell into her loose curls that since her fall had gained several leaves and twigs, she loved her mother despite everything and deep down she yearned to be nearer to the woman that bore her, but the elf that stood before her had been the one to tear Galadriel away from her. If she couldn't find closure she would be driven mad by constant wonder and curiosity, she needed her answers and it was only here that she could get them and in that moment with nothing to lose her eyes darkened and she pushed Celeborn away from her much to his surprise.

"If it is your wish to kill me then do so. But first give me the closure i have sought for a hundred years. Tell me why, why i was banned from ever seeing MY mother again. I know that i was never your child and i remember the way you used to look at me with so much hate. But i never knew why i was the one who bore the brunt of your anger, it was she who betrayed you not i. I never stood a chance. And YOU. You made her do it. She would have never have agreed to you exiling me if she didn't love you. But that wasn't enough for you was it? WAS IT?!"

She knew she was being childish but it was him, he was the source of all her isolation and pain. Him that caused a volcano of rage to boil within her until it threatened to consume her until nothing but hate was left. He could see the emotions playing out across her beautiful features, he remembered back to when he had become aware of her as a woman and not just the bastard child of his wife, he had escaped those feelings by fleeing Caras Galadhon. He couldn't have risked staying around Ireth any longer, in running his own feelings for her were left to fester and grow into an ugly monster that wanted nothing but to consume and claim the focus of it's obsession and that was her. 

About to retort he was thrown off guard when she pushed herself off of the tree and into his arms, nature told him to push her away and end the bane of her existence but as her body began to rack with sobs the monster inside which he had locked away gained control and he wrapped his arms protectively around her before cooing softly to her hoping to calm her down, a sordid idea had formed in his mind and the predator that existed within was almost cheering gleefully.

"Ireth...." 

Breaking the embrace he held her by her biceps, she was so beautiful with tears staining her cheeks, she was like an angel and all angels had to fall at least once.

"I know why you're here. You wish to see her. And i can understand why. There is a bond between a mother and daughter a strong one so i've been led to believe. It's only natural that you dared enter this wood again. But you are an Exile and your crime is punishable by death. However..."

Her eyes widening hope sparked in her bright blue orbs and a faint smile began to curve her lips, but as his own eyes darkened once more she swallowed nervously. Letting her arms go he slowly started to circle her, without saying a word she once more grew unsettled and worried, his behaviour was erratic and realisation dawned upon her. She was in serious danger with him far away from the prying eyes of the elves from Caras Galadhon, but she was stuck nonetheless. 

"I will let you see your mother. But you must agree to my terms.."

Stopping before her he smiled sadistically and lifting a delicate brow he held his hand out to her, unsure of his motives Ireth took his hand and moved towards him.

"What are your terms?.."

Laughing he looked away and shook his head, she wasn't foolish he knew this but he did wonder how she'd matured over the years. Without her knowing Lord Elrond passed on information about her progress to Galadriel and even though he had never wished to hear it, his love couldn't help but to divulge what she knew. And in all the years she had been gone Elrond had never mentioned any Ellon in her life so he wondered as he looked at her was she still as innocent as the day she left. 

"My terms are you..." 

He left his words sink in for a moment, he knew at first she would be confused by his statement but then her eyes had widened in disbelief and he knew then that they were both on the same page, not giving her a chance to think he grabbed her by the scruff again and pulled her close. Running his fingers through her soft locks it took all his self control not to rip her clothes off and take her without consent, but he was far too devious for such behaviour and leaning down he whispered into her ear.

"You want to see Galadriel and i want you... It's simple. Don't be coy"

Pulling away from him her chest heaved and she shook her head in pure disgust, although he hadn't outrighy said it she knew what it was he desired. She was desperate to see her mother but could she actually betray her in such a way, she wondered if she could escape her situation intact but as she looked around once more he gripped her face tightly between his fingers. 

"My patience is running thin. Yes. Or no?" 

Her cheeks burned with shame and once more tears rolled down her cheeks, she had little choice. If she refused he would kill her if she was lucky and if she accepted she would destroy the part of her that was innocent and light, the silence seemed to stretch on for an age before finally she bowed her head in defeat. In a moment he was upon her, his hands hungrily tearing at her guards uniform and shredding it to pieces as his lips came crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss. 

Soft strokes to her flesh soon became vicious and clamping her eyes shut she willed herself away from her body and the debaucherous act that was being commited upon it, his kisses became more feverent and demanding and invading her mouth he stole the breath from her lungs. It was wrong, with every fibre of her being she knew how damaging this one act could be. Little did she know that no amount of trying to forget would help her after that moment, completley divested of her clothes he pushed her to the ground and was on top of her in a moment, his hands and lips claimed every inch of her with vicious bites and pinches. 

Inside she was screaming out into an abyss, calling for help for forgiveness for the end but still he continued to savagely claim her flesh and she knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon, she was pure and innocent having never known another elf but her innocence was ripped away with one forceful thrust that caused her to cry out into the night. Her eyes clamped shut she turned her head away from him and tried to blank out his pleasure filled moans and grunts but they invaded her every sense and she knew that it was a sound that would forever haunt her, despite her pleas and her cries to finished he continued to pound against her for this wasn't about her this was about him exorcising the demalon that had inhabited him for over a hundred years. Nearing his completion he roared out into the night before collapsing ontop of her, pinned by his weight her soft sobs had subsided leaving her a shaking mess.

Pulling away from her he looked down upon her damaged body and far from feeling pity he only smirked, unfastening his cloak he threw it carelessly over her naked form.

"This is what i expect if you dare enter this wood to see her again" 

With that he turned on his heel and disappeared into the dakened woods, leaving her broken and sobbing into the ground. She would never recover from that night, nor did she realise the implications of Celeborns savage act. 

End of part 1.


End file.
